This project consists of a series of psychotherapy studies designed to evaluate and refine a behavioral therapy program for depression. The program is a short-term, group administered, didactic psychotherapy program based on a self-control model of depression. This series of outcome studies uses a volunteer population which meets Research Diagnostic Criteria for unipolar major depression. Outcome assessment includes self-report, clinician ratings, and direct behavioral observation measures. In addition, a series of nontherapy studies will assess self-control behavior among depressed versus nondepressed groups.